


boom // plaid shirt

by peachypuppy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypuppy/pseuds/peachypuppy
Summary: wayv message.au // о дураках, хороших друзьях и просто тех, кто круче, чем трикс.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 5





	boom // plaid shirt

**Author's Note:**

> юзернеймы:  
> кун - lasagnaismylife  
> тэн - barbiemorelikebarberry  
> сычен - duncan  
> сюйси - imnotafckboy  
> сяоджун - nohornyallowed  
> хендери - unowatimsain  
> янян - ehrenmann

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ первый сезон друзей заслуживает всех прав ]

lasagnaismylife: никто не брал мою рубашку?  
lasagnaismylife: нигде не могу найти

duncan: ноуп

barbiemorelikebarberry: это та серая в крупную клетку с оторванной верхней пуговицей?

lasagnaismylife: ДА

barbiemorelikebarberry: в жизни не видел

ehrenmann: она точно у тэна

unowatimsain: что рубашка куна делает у тэна

ehrenmann: я слишком мал для этой фигни

unowatimsain: ЧТО

nohornyallowed: о нет мы снова обсуждаем сексуальное напряжение между этими двумя

duncan: чего

ehrenmann: сычен закрой глаза

duncan: я старше тебя!

ehrenmann: а я уже закрыл

nohornyallowed: тогда как ты пишешь

ehrenmann: хендери пишет за меня

nohornyallowed: втф вы в разных квартирах

unowatimsain: это миндальная связь

duncan: Я ПОНЯЛ  
duncan: вы имели в виду что кун и тэн спят друг с другом??

ehrenmann: откуда ты знаешь такие слова

barbiemorelikebarberry: какого чёрта

unowatimsain: О НЕТ СЫЧЕН

lasagnaismylife: я всего лишь искал свою рубашку как мы пришли к разговору о сексе

🍞🍞🍞

lasagnaismylife: зайду сегодня?

barbiemorelikebarberry: может и зайдёшь :)

lasagnaismylife: моя рубашка правда у тебя

barbiemorelikebarberry: если ты думаешь что я её верну передумай

lasagnaismylife: оставь себе  
lasagnaismylife: но заполошным ни слова они шуму поднимут

barbiemorelikebarberry: я устал от этого

lasagnaismylife: соу ду ай  
lasagnaismylife: мы друзья как и они

barbiemorelikebarberry: кун не думаю что они так же дружат

lasagnaismylife: ладно возможно позволяем себе немного больше

barbiemorelikebarberry: немного?

lasagnaismylife: немного много  
lasagnaismylife: но мы всё ещё лучшие друзья так?

barbiemorelikebarberry: да  
barbiemorelikebarberry: конечно

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ первый сезон друзей заслуживает всех прав ]

unowatimsain: а потом я подумал  
unowatimsain: зачем кому-то выжимать из фруктов воду и делать из них сморщенные фрукты?  
unowatimsain: вода это полезно пейте воду

nohornyallowed: сухофрукты вкусные

unowatimsain: ВЫЖАТЬ ВОДУ ИЗ ТВОЕГО БАНАНА?

nohornyallowed: пожалуйста оставь меня в покое

ehrenmann: банановые чипсы класс  
ehrenmann: кун купи банановые чипсы

lasagnaismylife: почему я должен

ehrenmann: чтобы мы пришли к тебе в гости и там были банановые чипсы

lasagnaismylife: смело предполагать что я вас впущу

duncan: но кун

lasagnaismylife: впущу только сычена

duncan: :)

unowatimsain: а тэна?)

ehrenmann: а тэн уже там будет

nohornyallowed: БУМ

duncan: класс повеселимся

unowatimsain: забавно если тэн и сейчас у куна

barbiemorelikebarberry: нет  
barbiemorelikebarberry: это он у меня

nohornyallowed: БУМ

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ как трикс но круче ]

ehrenmann: знаете чё я думаю

unowatimsain: что текна недооценённый персонаж и заслуживает больше любви

nohornyallowed: СОГЛАСЕН

ehrenmann: да  
ehrenmann: но сейчас о другом

unowatimsain: я внимание

ehrenmann: мы же все в курсе что между куном и тэном что-то есть

nohornyallowed: умоляю о том что кун и тэн влюблены друг в друга не знают только кун и тэн

ehrenmann: да но  
ehrenmann: тэн всё чаще напоминает мне мемы с плачущими котами в последнее время

unowatimsain: о нет я всегда хочу плакать когда смотрю на них

nohornyallowed: к чему ты клонишь мой дорогой германец

ehrenmann: немец*  
ehrenmann: и я не немец

nohornyallowed: окей-окей мемец

ehrenmann: ТАК ВОТ  
ehrenmann: нужно чёта делать они меня достали

nohornyallowed: отличное умозаключение

unowatimsain: ок а чё делать

ehrenmann: поэтому я и позвал вас на совещание

unowatimsain: у меня есть классная идея  
unowatimsain: что если мы не будем лезть в чужие отношения и дадим им самим разобраться

ehrenmann: отстой

nohornyallowed: скукотища

🍞🍞🍞

imnotafckboy: кун :)

lasagnaismylife: нет :)

imnotafckboy: Я ДАЖЕ НЕ УСПЕЛ ЗАДАТЬ ВОПРОС

lasagnaismylife: давай

imnotafckboy: пойдём в тренажёрку :)

lasagnaismylife: нет :)

imnotafckboy: НУ ПОЧЕМУ

lasagnaismylife: я не против сходить подкачаться  
lasagnaismylife: но только не с тобой

imnotafckboy: что не так со мной

lasagnaismylife: не пойми неправильно  
lasagnaismylife: ты мой друг я тебя люблю блабла  
lasagnaismylife: но в тренажёрке ты превращаешься в монстра

imnotafckboy: это неправда клевета

lasagnaismylife: :)

imnotafckboy: окей немного правда  
imnotafckboy: но мне так скучно одному!

lasagnaismylife: позови кого-то ещё

imnotafckboy: ты злой самый жестокий человек на земле

lasagnaismylife: что говоришь? больше никаких обедов за мой счёт?

imnotafckboy: я сказал что люблю и ценю тебя и схожу один

🍞🍞🍞

imnotafckboy: детка

duncan: да

imnotafckboy: пойдём в тренажёрку со мной мне скучно

duncan: я думал ты позовёшь куна

imnotafckboy: он не хочет со мной идти  
imnotafckboy: ну давай! давай! давай!

duncan: это что свидание в тренажёрке  
duncan: ужасно романтично но я не пойду

imnotafckboy: ПОЧЕМУ МНЕ ВСЕ ОТКАЗЫВАЮТ СЕГОДНЯ

duncan: я один раз уже ходил с тобой  
duncan: это могло закончиться расставанием

imnotafckboy: ну прости я больше не буду

duncan: в любом случае у меня дела

imnotafckboy: какие?

duncan: лежать на диване конечно что за вопрос  
duncan: можешь присоединиться кстати

imnotafckboy: не переманивай меня

duncan: ну как знаешь развлекайся со своими тренажёрами

imnotafckboy: сначала зайду к тебе

duncan: (´ ∀ ` *)

🍞🍞🍞

монахиня на экране ноутбука надвигается на зрителя под жуткую церковную музыку, заставляя главную героиню убегать, чтобы не попасть в беду. в это время кун снимает пуговицы из петель на своей же рубашке, которую бессовестно отобрал тэн и расхаживает в ней по дому. он спускает хлопковую ткань с чужих плеч, оголяет медовую кожу и прикасается к ней губами. младший пахнет сладким кокосовым гелем для душа, и кун вдыхает полной грудью, чтобы раствориться в этом запахе, запомнить его минимум на пару дней до их следующего вечера вдвоём.

тэн думает, что он единственный, кто влюблён. каждый раз, когда кун покидает его квартиру, он чувствует огромную пустоту в груди, но понимает: лучше так, чем никак вовсе. вряд ли их уже можно назвать обычными друзьями после всего, что они делали друг с другом, но никто не решался поднять тему о каких-то романтических чувствах или вообще заикнуться о возможных отношениях. с тэном наедине кун выглядел так, словно в нём кипела страсть, текла горячими потоками по венам и обжигала тэна снаружи и изнутри. однако вне квартир друг друга, при друзьях он был довольно отстранён и даже холоден в некотором смысле. пусть вся их компания уже заметила, что между старшими есть химия или то же "напряжение", но они сами отказывались признавать подобное.

кун вдруг целует сидящего на его коленях тэна, кусает за губу и прижимает к себе за поясницу. тэн забавно вздрагивает от внезапного скримера в фильме, и старший, смеясь, ставит его на паузу, тут же возвращаясь к чужим припухшим от поцелуев губам. цянь вздыхает, когда слышит знакомый трек сивана, что уже давно стоит на рингтоне у младшего. тэн берёт звонящий телефон, закатывает глаза и показывает куну имя контакта - кун усмехается.

— да, бейби янян, что такое?

юнцинь порывается встать, чтобы уйти и спокойно выяснить, зачем лю ему звонит в одиннадцать вечера, но его не отпускают. он вопросительно смотрит на куна, а в ответ получает только хитрую улыбку, что ему совсем не нравится.

"мне скучно, поговори со мной!"

кун приятно водит короткими ногтями вдоль позвоночника, вызывая стаю мурашек на коже, и покрывает поцелуями обнажённые плечи. он прикусывает ключицу, а затем спускается к соску и давит на него кончиком языка. тэн судорожно вздыхает, закрыв микрофон рукой, и злобно зыркает на куна, а тот даже не смотрит. юнцинь пытается отстраниться, уйти от чужих прикосновений, но кун крепко удерживает его на месте и шипит, когда младший начинает ёрзать на его бёдрах и доставлять дискомфорт. 

"тэн?"

— я не могу, давай позже?

"ты тоже меня кинуть хочешь?"

— м?

кун расстёгивает ширинку на его джинсах и царапает низ живота, улыбаясь по-скотски, совсем не в стиле "кун обыкновенный", скорее как "кун озабоченный". никто в их компании, кроме тэна, его таким не видел. повезло им.

"сяоджун уехал на курсы, хендери у сестры, сычен вообще куда-то пропал, кун не отве-"

тэн не смог сдержать короткого стона, когда кун начал двигать рукой под его бельём и покусывать чувствительную шею. и юнцинь, если честно, сам уже не сопротивлялся, только вытягивался и подставлялся под чужие прикосновения и губы, потому что это выше его сил, всё слишком для него. мысль, что янян может понять, чем они тут занимаются, пугала и возбуждала одновременно.

"что это было?" - янян кричит в трубку так, что слышит даже цянь, а тэн быстро сбрасывает вызов и позволяет опрокинуть себя на спину.

🍞🍞🍞

ehrenmann: :/

barbiemorelikebarberry: доброе утро янян :) мой лучший друг :)

ehrenmann: я слышал некоторое дерьмо

barbiemorelikebarberry: что за выражения

ehrenmann: ТЫ СЕЙЧАС МНЕ БУДЕШЬ ГОВОРИТЬ О ВЫРАЖЕНИЯХ

barbiemorelikebarberry: не понимаю о чём ты

ehrenmann: что это было тэн

barbiemorelikebarberry: моя собака

ehrenmann: у тебя кот

barbiemorelikebarberry: мой кот

ehrenmann: я уже закончил первый класс хватит пытаться меня надуть

barbiemorelikebarberry: я правда не знаю о чём ты всё мне нужно идти малыш

ehrenmann: [ фотография ]

barbiemorelikebarberry: зачем ты отправил мне фотографию ежа

ehrenmann: это ёж  
ehrenmann: все твои слова

barbiemorelikebarberry: ну-ну договаривай

ehrenmann: ёж.

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ первый сезон друзей заслуживает всех прав ]

ehrenmann: СРОЧНО СРОЧНО СРОЧНО СРОЧНО

unowatimsain: О БОЖЕ ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ ЯНЯН ТЫ УМИРАЕШЬ НЕ УМИРАЙ

nohornyallowed: ??????

ehrenmann: кун не названивай мне всё нормально  
ehrenmann: я просто хотел позвать вас к себе потусить

lasagnaismylife: нельзя бить детей нельзя бить детей нельзя бить детей

duncan: чего

barbiemorelikebarberry: это мантра  
barbiemorelikebarberry: кун пытается не прикончить яняна

nohornyallowed: кун не тронет яняна о чём вы

ehrenmann: У МЕНЯ ДОМА В СЕМЬ жду всех не опаздывать иначе

nohornyallowed: БУМ

ehrenmann: да

unowatimsain: ок я в деле

duncan: мы будем смотреть ужасы?

ehrenmann: да

duncan: я не приду

ehrenmann: нет я пошутил не будем

duncan: я приду

🍞🍞🍞

unowatimsain: ты же не пошутил да

ehrenmann: :)

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ как трикс но круче ]

nohornyallowed: я всё пропустил  
nohornyallowed: почему тэн заперся в ванной

ehrenmann: ты серьёзно

nohornyallowed: фильм оказался интересным!

unowatimsain: я точно не знаю  
unowatimsain: но тэн что-то увидел в телефоне куна  
unowatimsain: а потом убежал и заперся

nohornyallowed: пусть быстрее выйдет мне нужно помыть руки

ehrenmann: АЛЛО ДЕДЖУН ТЭН РАССТРОЕН

nohornyallowed: ЧЕМ

ehrenmann: если бы я знал

unowatimsain: мне всё это не нравится  
unowatimsain: давайте ломать дверь

ehrenmann: только попробуй я тебе коленные чашечки выбью

unowatimsain: о нет я буду как деджун

nohornyallowed: Я ЗДЕСЬ И ВСЁ ВИЖУ

🍞🍞🍞

ehrenmann: если ты не выйдешь я и дери начнём брать заложников

barbiemorelikebarberry: надеюсь куна

ehrenmann: что случилось зачем ты сидишь в ванной  
ehrenmann: скажи что нюхаешь мыло

barbiemorelikebarberry: нюхаю мыло

ehrenmann: вкусно правда? вчера купил

barbiemorelikebarberry: кун меня раздражает

ehrenmann: что он сделал

barbiemorelikebarberry: он общается с кем-то

ehrenmann: о нет как он может быть социальным это не по-христиански

barbiemorelikebarberry: понятно блокирую

ehrenmann: ПРОСТИ я больше не буду

barbiemorelikebarberry: я увидел сообщение которое было похоже на флирт

ehrenmann: и что там было написано

barbiemorelikebarberry: "ты такой милый хочу быть рядом"

ehrenmann: может это...его мама.......

barbiemorelikebarberry: янян пожалуйста сделай одолжение

ehrenmann: какое

barbiemorelikebarberry: выключи свой телефон и больше никогда не включай

🍞🍞🍞

lasagnaismylife: привет всем обиженкам

barbiemorelikebarberry: кто это новый номер

lasagnaismylife: не знал что у яняна в ванной раздают номера  
lasagnaismylife: нужно будет взять себе парочку

barbiemorelikebarberry: чего тебе

lasagnaismylife: жду когда скажешь что я сделал не так

barbiemorelikebarberry: да всё так кун  
barbiemorelikebarberry: в наших отношениях вообще всё нормально ничего странного

lasagnaismylife: ты хочешь об этом сейчас поговорить?

barbiemorelikebarberry: нет  
barbiemorelikebarberry: не хочу  
barbiemorelikebarberry: забудь ладно

lasagnaismylife: пожалуйста выходи  
lasagnaismylife: не знаю почему ты расстроен но я куплю тебе пирожное

barbiemorelikebarberry: с орешками?

lasagnaismylife: с орешками

🍞🍞🍞

imnotafckboy: брей усы и ноги я уже в дороге

duncan: усы бриты ноги не обещаю  
duncan: я кстати ещё у яняна

imnotafckboy: мне забрать тебя?

duncan: это будет подозрительно

imnotafckboy: когда мы уже скажем что встречаемся  
imnotafckboy: ты меня прячешь?

duncan: прячу  
duncan: украдут же

imnotafckboy: уву  
imnotafckboy: а если честно

duncan: если честно у нас такая драма между этими двумя  
duncan: я не хотел пока светить своими отношениями  
duncan: знаю что тэн чувствует

imnotafckboy: детка  
imnotafckboy: ты хороший друг я тобой горжусь

duncan: не делай меня софт!

imnotafckboy: я всё же заберу тебя  
imnotafckboy: аккуратненько так ок

duncan: давай ниндзя

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ как трикс но круче ]

unowatimsain: не реагируйте на то что я сейчас напишу  
unowatimsain: но я дышал воздухом на балконе

ehrenmann: ты курил???

unowatimsain: дослушай!

nohornyallowed: ты что КУРИЛ

unowatimsain: ТАК ВОТ  
unowatimsain: дышал я и случайно увидел как сычен вышел из подъезда

ehrenmann: тоже мне новость

unowatimsain: и его кто-то встретил

nohornyallowed: с этого места поподробнее

unowatimsain: не говорите куну с тэном  
unowatimsain: я честно не хотел подглядывать но этот кто-то обнял его и взял за руку  
unowatimsain: а потом они скрылись во мраке ночи......

ehrenmann: неужели сычен с кем-то встречается

nohornyallowed: и нам не сказал :(

unowatimsain: я бы тоже не сказал

nohornyallowed: это почему

unowatimsain: да мы же чокнутые

ehrenmann: что ж...............  
ehrenmann: так ты курил?

🍞🍞🍞

lasagnaismylife: ты занят?

imnotafckboy: немного

lasagnaismylife: немного это как

imnotafckboy: это я жарю попкорн и пытаюсь не взорвать чужую квартиру

lasagnaismylife: кажется тэн видел сообщение от той младшекурсницы

imnotafckboy: не понял какой младшекурсницы

lasagnaismylife: которая не оставляет меня в покое

imnotafckboy: а эта  
imnotafckboy: знаешь почему она не оставляет тебя в покое

lasagnaismylife: ну

imnotafckboy: потому что ты с ней слишком мягок!  
imnotafckboy: нужно уметь говорить твёрдое нет

lasagnaismylife: но что если я раню её чувства

imnotafckboy: окей продолжай ранить чувства тэна  
imnotafckboy: если незнакомая девушка тебе важнее я умываю руки

lasagnaismylife: ты прав  
lasagnaismylife: чувствую себя идиотом

imnotafckboy: ну

lasagnaismylife: нет кун ты совсем не идиот спасибо кун пожалуйста кун

imnotafckboy: вернись в палату

lasagnaismylife: я всего лишь ожидал поддержки!

imnotafckboy: могу только подстраховать

lasagnaismylife: не надейся я не пойду в тренажёрку с тобой

imnotafckboy: :(  
imnotafckboy: я одинок в этом мире

🍞🍞🍞

lasagnaismylife: хочешь прийти ко мне сегодня?

barbiemorelikebarberry: сегодня не получится

lasagnaismylife: к тебе?

barbiemorelikebarberry: прости у меня планы

lasagnaismylife: какие если не секрет

barbiemorelikebarberry: юно позвал погулять

lasagnaismylife: снова?  
lasagnaismylife: ты уже неделю только с ним тусишь

barbiemorelikebarberry: мне кажется это не твоё дело

lasagnaismylife: но я ведь твой лучший друг  
lasagnaismylife: мне тоже нужно твоё внимание

barbiemorelikebarberry: кун  
barbiemorelikebarberry: будем честны  
barbiemorelikebarberry: твоя нужда во мне заключается в том чтобы покувыркаться и разойтись  
barbiemorelikebarberry: это не дружба это фигня какая-то  
barbiemorelikebarberry: мне надоело  
barbiemorelikebarberry: я устал от чувств к тебе

lasagnaismylife: тэн

barbiemorelikebarberry: у меня есть шанс на нормальные отношения  
barbiemorelikebarberry: так что мы больше не можем так проводить время

lasagnaismylife: подожди

barbiemorelikebarberry: мне пора

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ как трикс но круче ]

nohornyallowed: у меня ЕСТЬ коленные чашечки

ehrenmann: докажи

nohornyallowed: да как блин я должен доказать это

unowatimsain: снимай штаны

ehrenmann: да

nohornyallowed: вы оба попадёте в тюрьму для хорни

unowatimsain: я не вернусь в этот ад!

ehrenmann: хендери пойдём гулять с твоей собакой

nohornyallowed: и я хочу

unowatimsain: вау мой пёсель популярен  
unowatimsain: в очередь джентльмены

ehrenmann: почему ты радуешься твой пёс привлекательнее хозяина

unowatimsain: я знаю что вы считаете меня горячим

nohornyallowed: буэ

ehrenmann: ты. мыть. мыло. рот.

unowatimsain: ты. макака. кирпич. спаржа.

nohornyallowed: спаржа?

ehrenmann: спаржа?

unowatimsain: сельдерей

nohornyallowed: ФУ

ehrenmann: иногда я думаю  
ehrenmann: почему мы дружим

🍞🍞🍞

imnotafckboy: а чего ты ожидал  
imnotafckboy: что он будет ждать тебя как катюша

lasagnaismylife: какая ещё катюша

imnotafckboy: катюша от счастья слёзы льёт как гусли душа её поёт  
imnotafckboy: кап кап кап

lasagnaismylife: не надо я понял

imnotafckboy: слушай  
imnotafckboy: если ты будешь продолжать тупить тэн найдёт себе нормального парня  
imnotafckboy: который не будет бояться его ЛЮБИТЬ  
imnotafckboy: того же юно  
imnotafckboy: и будет полностью прав  
imnotafckboy: а ты будешь "ууу юкхей какой я дурак надо было послушаться тебя ты такой умный"

lasagnaismylife: ага прямо так и буду

imnotafckboy: НА ЭТОМ МОИ ПОЛНОМОЧИЯ ВСЁ

lasagnaismylife: но что мне сейчас делать  
lasagnaismylife: он же гуляет с этим чуваком

imnotafckboy: дать тэну понять что он нужен вот что делать  
imnotafckboy: а как это уже твоя забота

🍞🍞🍞

ehrenmann: так тебе нравится этот юно?

barbiemorelikebarberry: не знаю  
barbiemorelikebarberry: но я ему нравлюсь

ehrenmann: а как же кун

barbiemorelikebarberry: а что кун  
barbiemorelikebarberry: мы друзья)

ehrenmann: вижу  
ehrenmann: очень крутые просто во

barbiemorelikebarberry: кун кажется с кем-то мутит  
barbiemorelikebarberry: мне было так грусто что я согласился погулять с юно  
barbiemorelikebarberry: подумал может он тот кто сделает меня счастливым  
barbiemorelikebarberry: но меня к нему совсем не тянет

ehrenmann: не давай парню ложную надежду

barbiemorelikebarberry: мы просто проводим время вместе  
barbiemorelikebarberry: с ним приятно общаться пока он не пытается меня поцеловать

ehrenmann: ТЫ УЖЕ ДАЛ ЕМУ ЛОЖНУЮ НАДЕЖДУ

barbiemorelikebarberry: с ним я хотя бы чувствую себя нужным

ehrenmann: это какой-то камень в наш огород

barbiemorelikebarberry: о чём ты

ehrenmann: пойми что кун не единственный в мире  
ehrenmann: ты нужен мне сычену сяоджуну хендери  
ehrenmann: уверен куну тоже просто он какой-то дурак старый

barbiemorelikebarberry: мы с ним одного возраста!

ehrenmann: а я не говорил что ты не старый дурак  
ehrenmann: тоже хорош

barbiemorelikebarberry: я одновременно люблю тебя и хочу шлёпнуть

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ первый сезон друзей заслуживает всех прав ]

duncan: у меня в кармане чья-то зажигалка

ehrenmann: ХЕНДЕРИ

unowatimsain: чё я сразу

nohornyallowed: ты всё-таки куришь!

unowatimsain: да с чего вы взяли  
unowatimsain: это карман сычена я тут при чём

duncan: отбой я понял чья она

ehrenmann: подозрительно

barbiemorelikebarberry: эй детишки

ehrenmann: эй старикашка

barbiemorelikebarberry: вот кто останется без мороженого

ehrenmann: ты не можешь я твой лучший друг

unowatimsain: я поделюсь с тобой своим янян

ehrenmann: я-

barbiemorelikebarberry: кто из вас молодых и красивых поможет мне поднять новый стол в квартиру и собрать его

lasagnaismylife: я помогу тебе

barbiemorelikebarberry: что никто?

lasagnaismylife: тэн

barbiemorelikebarberry: ну ладно сам подниму

duncan: не знаю что происходит но вам лучше перестать

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ как трикс но круче ]

ehrenmann: у вас тоже чувство будто родители разводятся

nohornyallowed: нет я чувствую только голод

unowatimsain: АЛЕКСА ЭТО ТАК ГРУСТНО ВРУБАЙ ЛЕПОШКУ МАЙОНЕЗ

ehrenmann: слёзы текли направо слёзы текли налево

nohornyallowed: мм лепёшка

ehrenmann: никто не грустит  
ehrenmann: приходите закажем пиццу

🍞🍞🍞

lasagnaismylife: позволь мне прийти и помочь

barbiemorelikebarberry: для чего?

lasagnaismylife: нам нужно поговорить

barbiemorelikebarberry: это стоит того кун?  
barbiemorelikebarberry: есть ли смысл в этом разговоре?

lasagnaismylife: да

barbiemorelikebarberry: чёрт  
barbiemorelikebarberry: хорошо приходи

lasagnaismylife: примчу через 10 минут

barbiemorelikebarberry: не упади  
barbiemorelikebarberry: гонщик нелегальный

🍞🍞🍞

тэн зачем-то ждёт его у подъезда в тапочках, пижамных штанах и пушистой кофте. кун чувствует нежность и скопившееся за время желание хотя бы обнять своего друга, ведь он скучал, ещё как скучал, но сдерживается. тэн явно не настроен на объятия, даже дружеские. он машет ему ручкой, и они вместе заходят в тепло подъезда, где младший уже указывает на совершенно новый стол в разобранном виде, что стоит на переходе между первым и вторым этажом. сам тэн живёт на пятом, а лифт не работает.

когда они заносят все части стола в квартиру тэна, он приглашает старшего снять обувь и пройти. цянь предлагает помочь собрать конструкцию, чтобы оттянуть время волнительного разговора, и делают они это всё в давящей тишине, пока юнцинь не предлагает кофе.

— готово, - кун в последний раз проверяет, не шатается ли стол и моет руки.

— спасибо, - тэн мнётся, прячется за большой кружкой с кофе и облизывает обожённые губы.

кун теряется, не знает, как начать, но когда видит, как тэн от жары снимает свою светлую пушистую кофту, а под ней оказывается его, куна, рубашка, в нём что-то вдруг сдвигается. он понимает, что испытывает такие нежные и светлые чувства к тэну, что не может позволить себе его отпустить. а представить, как кто-то другой будет его любить и оберегать, вообще становится страшно.

— прости, - он садится напротив тэна, старается смотреть ему в глаза, но тот отводит взгляд, - за то, что не показывал, как ты мне нужен. я боялся признать, что у меня есть чувства к своему другу. да, это кажется абсурдным, если брать во внимание то, чем мы занимались, но я сам себе упрямо доказывал, что ты всё ещё просто мой друг, просто очень сексуальный друг, которого я хочу.

— значит-

— но, - продолжает кун, - ты не просто приятель для секса. страх потерять тебя меня отрезвил. я понял, что любил тебя всё это время и совсем не как друга.

кун вдруг встаёт, обходит стол и опускается на корточки перед сидящим на стуле юнцинем. он берёт его ладони в свои и гладит пальцы, набирая побольше воздуха в лёгкие, ведь нервы никуда не делись.

— тэн, если ты мне откажешь, я съем свой ботинок. будешь моим парнем?

тэну кажется, что в тот момент у него остановилось сердце. он смотрит на старшего с удивлением и волнением, затем опускает взгляд на их руки и нервно жуёт губу. всё это кажется совсем нереальным, он столько раз представлял, как кун говорит ему подобное и как предлагает встречаться, но понимал, что этого скорее всего не случится. а теперь сам цянь сидит перед ним, гладит его пальцы и, кажется, не дышит, ожидая ответа.

— мне бы очень хотелось посмотреть, как ты ешь свой ботинок, - тэн улыбается и выпутывает свои ладони, опуская их на чужие плечи, - но мне нужен здоровый парень.

кун чувствует, как с сердца спускается груз, который давил на него долгое время, как разрушаются все эти сомнения и попытки подавить в себе чувства. он встаёт, тянет младшего на себя и обнимает крепко, целует его в лоб и нос, а тот берёт его за щёки и впивается в губы.

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ первый сезон друзей заслуживает всех прав ]

ehrenmann: что-то наших стариков давно не слышно

nohornyallowed: надеюсь они там не поубивали друг друга

unowatimsain: включу новости

ehrenmann: может мне позвонить тэну

duncan: думаю не стоит

ehrenmann: ладно :(

duncan: не переживайте вы так  
duncan: они взрослые люди

unowatimsain: как говорила моя бабуленька  
unowatimsain: "вот мне 80 лет....а ума нет"

ehrenmann: люблю твою бабуленьку

nohornyallowed: айконик

🍞🍞🍞

у тэна дрожат ноги, руки соскальзывают с гладкого покрытия стола, и падению препятствует тело куна перед ним. у того, кажется, какой-то кинк на юнциня в его одежде, иначе отчего он оставляет парня полностью обнажённым, но не стягивает с него свою рубашку, только расстёгивает все пуговички. ткань сама сползает с тэновых плеч, когда тот пытается держаться за стол, но в итоге беспомощно хватается за плечи куна, что разводит колени младшего в стороны и почти прижимает к холодной поверхности спиной.

— я так скучал, - кун проводит ладонью по мягкому бедру, сжимает его, а у тэна горят те места, которых он касается.

юнцинь загнанно дышит от уже забытого чувства наполненности и оставляет след от ногтей на чужом предплечье. и кун так по-глупому счастлив просто видеть младшего под собой, слышать его сладкие полустоны и трогать, трогать, трогать. он водит руками по его телу, касается губами шеи, прижимает ближе к себе и глубоко целует.

кун берёт тэна прямо на новом столе, что опасно шатается от каждого движения, но стоически всё выдерживает, как настоящий герой. светлые отросшие волосы тэна раскидались по столешнице и глаза заслезились, он не может перестать быть громким, ведь старший как с цепи сорвался. кун кладёт ноги юнциня на свои плечи и двигается быстрее, сильнее, выбивает из него стоны, забывается в них, пока не слышит уже порядком надоевший трек сивана. снова.

мобильный тэна лежит на этом же столе, недалеко от него, но тот даже не может ответить. он умоляет куна не останавливаться, забить на дурацкий звонок, и старший отвлекается лишь на мгновение, сбрасывает вызов, и кусает парня за гладкую икру.

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ первый сезон друзей заслуживает всех прав ]

ehrenmann: ТЭН МЕНЯ СБРОСИЛ  
ehrenmann: КАК ОН МОГ

unowatimsain: что-то точно случилось!

nohornyallowed: успокойтесь всем успокоиться

duncan: я же говорил не стоит звонить  
duncan: может он занят

ehrenmann: а точно  
ehrenmann: он же там со столом разбирается

unowatimsain: аа да

nohornyallowed: надо было прийти и помочь

duncan: думаю он сам справится

ehrenmann: у меня ощущение что сычен что-то знает

duncan: ничего я не знаю пока

🍞🍞🍞

imnotafckboy: я позвоню на радио и попрошу их включить трек для тебя  
imnotafckboy: чтобы ты понял как я тебя люблю

duncan: и какой же

imnotafckboy: justin bieber - baby

duncan: юкхей...........

imnotafckboy: что уже безума от меня?

duncan: мои губы сами скрутились в трубочку чтобы тебя поцеловать  
duncan: тебе лучше бежать скорее сюда пока они не раскрутились

imnotafckboy: АЙМ ОН МАЙ ВЕЙ

🍞🍞🍞

ehrenmann: повар спрашивает повара

barbiemorelikebarberry: пусть не спрашивает

ehrenmann: ГРУБО  
ehrenmann: как и то что ты сбросил мой ЗВОНОК

barbiemorelikebarberry: ты вечно звонишь в неподходящее время

ehrenmann: что за ВРЕМЯ такое

barbiemorelikebarberry: неподходящее  
barbiemorelikebarberry: вырастешь поймёшь

ehrenmann: нет спасибо держи своё время при себе  
ehrenmann: бзв как у вас с куном?

barbiemorelikebarberry: сейчас узнаешь

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ первый сезон друзей заслуживает всех прав ]

lasagnaismylife: общий сбор!

unowatimsain: я спал(

barbiemorelikebarberry: в час дня?

unowatimsain: а ты что сонный патруль??

ehrenmann: мы играли в приставку до четырёх утра

nohornyallowed: это было ошибкой.......

duncan: я здесь чего звали

lasagnaismylife: я и тэн втречаемся

nohornyallowed: то есть как настоящая пара?

lasagnaismylife: да

ehrenmann: бойфренды?

lasagnaismylife: да

unowatimsain: чмоки-чмоки делаете и за ручки держитесь??

lasagnaismylife: да  
lasagnaismylife: и хватит уточнять

unowatimsain: Я ТАК РАД

ehrenmann: наконец-то наши страдания закончатся!!!!!!!!

duncan: ура мы ждали десять лет

nohornyallowed: в азкабане

barbiemorelikebarberry: я знал что ты пошутишь про азкабану

nohornyallowed: гарри поттер руллит

🍞🍞🍞

imnotafckboy: детка  
imnotafckboy: я закончил со своими делами

duncan: я у яняна  
duncan: и сейчас ты можешь забрать меня

imnotafckboy: вау прямо так открыто?  
imnotafckboy: я не готов...а больно не будет?

duncan: иди уже!

imnotafckboy: жди меня детка

duncan: ( ´ ▽ ` )

🍞🍞🍞

сычен выбегает на звонок и сам открывает дверь, затаскивая пришедшего юкхея в тепло квартиры и обнимая. тот целует его в щёки, нос, а затем и в губы.

— как дела? - у юкхея холодные руки и сычен немного ёжится, но не уходит от прикосновений.

— супер, мы смотрели ужастик, и я чуть не потерял сознание от страха.

вон смеётся, а старший отстраняется, надевает на себя куртку и вдруг оборачивается на неловкое покашливание сзади. на них таращатся сразу пять персон и ожидают ответа на немой вопрос, а юкхей здоровается и широко улыбается.

— кто не знает, это юкхей, - сычен указывает на младшего, что застёгивает молнию на сыченовой же куртке и поправляет ему капюшон, - а ещё мы уже уходим, пока!

дун берёт своего парня за руку и пулей выбегает из квартиры под смех юкхея, оставляя друзей в шоке, всех до одного.

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ первый сезон друзей заслуживает всех прав ]

ehrenmann: СЫЧЕН

unowatimsain: СЫЧЕН

barbiemorelikebarberry: СЫЧЕН

nohornyallowed: СЫЧЕН

lasagnaismylife: СЫЧЕН

duncan: СЫЧЕН

barbiemorelikebarberry: что это было????

duncan: ну вы начали звать меня я тоже решил

barbiemorelikebarberry: я про твоё "это юкхей! няняня пока"

duncan: никакого няняня не было

barbiemorelikebarberry: ты всегда звучишь как няняня

ehrenmann: это правда

lasagnaismylife: не могу поверить что ты с юкхеем

nohornyallowed: сычен почему ты нам ничего не рассказывал??

duncan: ну вы не спрашивали  
duncan: ( ˙▿˙ )

ehrenmann: а да как я мог забыть  
ehrenmann: мы же вопрос "ты встречаешься с юкхеем?" вместо "как дела?" задаём

duncan: ого правда я не знал  
duncan: так что ребята вы встречаетесь с юкхеем?

unowatimsain: нормально а ты встречаешься с юкхеем?

duncan: и у меня всё хорошо

lasagnaismylife: я...перестал понимать

barbiemorelikebarberry: это нормально я тоже не понимаю птичий язык

nohornyallowed: в любом случае это круто  
nohornyallowed: не ожидал от сычена он так скрывался

duncan: я хорош да

barbiemorelikebarberry: хлопаю стоя

ehrenmann: ты врёшь  
ehrenmann: тэн сидит на коленях у куна  
ehrenmann: кстати упд меня тошнит от них

unowatimsain: смирись как и все мы

barbiemorelikebarberry: ваш хейт это мой пиар

🍞🍞🍞

беседа [ как трикс но круче ]

unowatimsain: почему все вокруг мутят

nohornyallowed: это заразно

unowatimsain: может нам тоже втроём замутить

ehrenmann: а мы разве не уже??

nohornyallowed: вы что несёте

ehrenmann: ну смотри  
ehrenmann: во-первых мы постоянно вместе

unowatimsain: во2) мы носим одежду друг друга  
unowatimsain: кстати кто из вас забрал мою розовую толстовку

ehrenmann: верну когда отдашь футболку с томом и джерри

nohornyallowed: твоя футболка у меня

unowatimsain: в-третьих мы любим одни и те же чипсы

ehrenmann: это важно

unowatimsain: да

ehrenmann: ещё мы часто держимся за руки  
ehrenmann: даже слишком часто чуваки что с нами не так

unowatimsain: но мне нравится держаться за ручки это приятно

nohornyallowed: ну допустим  
nohornyallowed: но мы же не сосёмся и не  
nohornyallowed: ну знаете что парочки делают

unowatimsain: это для лохов

ehrenmann: да

nohornyallowed: хорошо убедили

ehrenmann: кстати  
ehrenmann: пепперони?

🍞🍞🍞


End file.
